


Reassurance

by NicNack4U



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Angsty Will Graham, Blanket Permission, Body Image, Body Worship, Complete, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter in Love, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Narcissism, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series, Praise Kink, Psychopaths In Love, Shy Will Graham, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Post-Fall, Hannibal and Will are in Cuba. Will is feeling insecure and shy about himself and his scars. Hannibal is there to reassure Will of his beauty. Light angst and fluffy schmoop.





	Reassurance

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Reassurance**

 

 

 

 

 

   The two of them stood side-by-side in a bathroom. They were currently in Cuba, and have been there for a few months, hiding from public view as best as they could until their wounds from the Dragon healed. 

 

Neither of them brought up their moment together on the cliff. They barely spoke to each other unless it was about their wounds or Hannibal informing Will of when Chiyoh would be there to give them anything they might've needed to help speed up their recovery. 

 

They barely spoke to each other about deeper, more personal things. Until Hannibal finally got impatient enough to speak up. He'd been noticing Will's new habit of avoiding the mirrors in their shared Cuban villa. 

 

"So shy," Hannibal murmured. He traced his fingers feather light along Will's bare back, caressing around to his front. "You shouldn't be shy - you're beautiful. My perfect masterpiece."

 

Will's fists clenched, breath quickening at the skate of touch. He avoided Hannibal's eyes. He couldn't bare to see himself reflected in the older man's gaze, hideous and warped and cut up like a kaleidoscope. "You didn't make me."

 

"Of course I did," Hannibal said. "What would you be without me? I've practically written myself across your skin. Here..." He continued to shift his hand - from the scar across Will's stomach, to one curling along Will's shoulder, to the thin white slice upon a cheek. "Here and here. Everything you've survived, everything you've endured. You're so strong. Is that not beautiful?"

 

It was oddly reassuring. Disturbing, but reassuring. Most people just looked at Will in such pity.

 

A smile tugged at Hannibal's lips.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
